Princess Aurora Dusk
Creator: Songcloud Same Height as most Ponies. Long flowing Red & Golden Mane and Tail. Gold-tipped hooves. Beautiful Purple Wings. Plum Purple Body. Swirly Purple Horn. Summer-Green Eyes. Blue Bracelet on Front Right Ankle. Yellow Sunrise/set Cutiemark. Freckles. She is in a relationship with Rustle Storm. History Princess Aurora Dusk or Aurora to her friends is the Youngest Princess in Canterlot. She is around the same age as the main 6. So, she is still quite young. Unlike her older sister Princess Celestia who is over 1000 years old. Aurora talent is to bring about Dawn and Dusk. While her Sisters bring on Day and Night. She is named Aurora Dusk after Aurora meaning Morning and Dusk Meaning Evening. Like Celestia means Sun/Day and Luna Means Moon/Night. As growing up Twilight was one of her first friends as a filly. And went to live in Ponyville to over-see it Not to long before Twilight came in. She first met Fluttershy. And the became best friends almost instantly. Style Aurora is a very rare colored Pony. With Red & Golden Locks and Darker Purple hair. She is a beautiful exception. Friend History/Relationships Twilight Sparkle Twilight and Aurora became friends ever since they were fillies. Considering Twilight spent a lot of time with her older sister. And Aurora was thrilled to here that Twilight and Spike were staying in Ponyville. Fluttershy Fluttershy was the first pony Aurora met when she first came to Ponyville. And Fluttershy did not think twice about her shyness when she went to welcome her. And soon after they met. They were Best Friends. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash was introduced to Aurora by Fluttershy. And Aurora was bombarded with questions about the royal life. But was silenced when Aurora told her she had heard she was the only Pony to ever do a Sonic Rainboom. And that started off a long lasting Friendship. Applejack Applejack met Aurora quite soon after Rainbow. And was very welcoming and made sure the Princess felt right at home. That showed Aurora that they would be great friends. Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie heard that the Princess moved in to Ponyville and threw a HUGE welcoming Party at Sugarcube Corner. When Aurora found out that Pinkie did it, they became amazing friends. Rarity Rarity saw Aurora at the Party and as soon as it was over introduced herself and invited her over to her shop. When they got there she asked Aurora how she thought of her designs. As soon as Rarity heard the Princess approved she was so gracious. And that showed both of them what an beautiful friendship had been started. Spike Spike and Aurora have an interesting relationship. The egg that Twilight used for her entrance exam was Spikes as everypony knows. But, Aurora had been caring for the egg for months. She was soon going to hatch it, but when she found out her Best Friend needed to. She Gladly agreed. After Spike Hatched, Aurora named him well, Spike. And raised him for the first few years of his life. And when she saw Twilight needed an assistant she let Twilight take care of Spike for a little while so he could help her. So when Twilight and Spike moved into Ponyville, Spike went to go live back with Aurora. But daily visits Twilight to assist her needs. Even though Spike's rightful guardian remains Aurora. Spike looks up to Aurora as a Big Sister/Parent/Best Friend. Aurora looks at Spike as a Little Brother/Best Friend. Interesting Facts *Elements Of Harmony: well since Loyalty, Kindness, Generosity, Laughter, and Honesty creates Magic, Magic Creates Friendship and Friendship creates Love and Peace. Which is the 7th Element of Harmony. Aurora represents it. It has the power of every single Element, but all of them together, they can defeat anything! Love Life Boyfriend- Rustle Storm With being together for over a year, the couple still haven't had a heated argument. And their love is still going strong! Spose- None Children- None Questions? Ay Questions leave a comment, and Songcloud will see that it will be answered or cleared up! <3 Category:Female Category:Pony Category:Fan-Charater Category:Alicorn Category:Royalty Category:Bronie, female, alicorn Category:Royal ponies Category:Royal Pony Category:Alicorn ponies Category:Princess ponies